The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies is a 2014 epic fantasy adventure film, directed by Peter Jackson and written by Jackson, Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens, and Guillermo del Toro. It will be the third and final installment in a three-part film adaptation based on The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien. It is preceded by An Unexpected Journey (2012) and The Desolation of Smaug (2013). It was produced by New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, WingNut Films and 3Foot7; and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was released on 12 December 2014 in the United Kingdom and 17 December 2014 in the United States. Plot After the dwarves find and awaken Smaug the dragon, the titular battle between the Goblins and the Wargs and the Men of Lake-town, the Elves, the Dwarves, the Eagles and Beorn ensues to gain control of Erebor (The Lonely Mountain) and the treasure inside. Production Originally envisioned as a two-part film, Jackson confirmed plans for a third film on 30 July 2012, turning his adaptation of The Hobbit into a trilogy. According to Jackson, the third film would contain the Battle of the Five Armies and make extensive use of the appendices that Tolkien wrote to expand the story of Middle-Earth (published in the back of The Return of the King). Jackson also stated that while the third film will largely make use of footage originally shot for the first and second films, it would require additional filming as well. The third film was titled There and Back Again in August 2012. In April 2014, Jackson changed the title of the film to The Battle of the Five Armies as he thought it better suited the situation of the film. He stated on his Facebook page, "There and Back Again felt like the right name for the second of a two film telling of the quest to reclaim Erebor, when Bilbo’s arrival there, and departure, were both contained within the second film. But with three movies, it suddenly felt misplaced—after all, Bilbo has already arrived “there” in the Desolation of Smaug." Shaun Gunner, the chairman of The Tolkien Society, supported the decision: "‘''The Battle of the Five Armies''’ much better captures the focus of the film but also more accurately channels the essence of the story." Cast * Ian McKellen as Gandalf * Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins * Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield * Ken Stott as Balin * Graham McTavish as Dwalin * William Kircher as Bifur * James Nesbitt as Bofur * Stephen Hunter as Bombur * Dean O'Gorman as Fili * Aidan Turner as Kili * Mark Hadlow as Dori * Jed Brophy as Nori * John Callen as Oin * Peter Hambleton as Gloin * Adam Brown as Ori * Orlando Bloom as Legolas * Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel * Lee Pace as Thranduil * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Hugo Weaving as Elrond * Christopher Lee as Saruman * Ian Holm as Old Bilbo * Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug * Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast * Luke Evans as Bard * Stephen Fry as Master of Lake-town * Ryan Gage as Alfrid Lickspittle * John Bell as Bain * Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid * Mary Nesbitt as Tilda * Manu Bennett as Azog * John Tui as Bolg * Benedict Cumberbatch as Necromancer * Billy Connolly as Dain Ironfoot * Mark Mitchenson as Braga * Kelly Kilgour as Soury * Sarah Peirse as Hilda Bianca * Nick Blake as Percy * Simon London as Feren * Conan Stevens as Keeper of the Dungeons * Allan Smith as Ragash * Miranda Harcourt as Olga * Thomasin McKenzie as Astrid * Erin Banks as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins * Brian Hotter as Otho Sackville-Baggins * Timothy Bartlett as Master Worrywort * Mervyn Smith as Tosser Grubb * Martin Kwok as voice of Ragash Gallery Production Photos TBOTFA Production Photo 1.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 2.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 3.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 4.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 5.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 6.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 7.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 8.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 9.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 10.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 11.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 12.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 13.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 14.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 15.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 16.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 17.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 18.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 19.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 20.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 21.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 22.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 23.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 24.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 25.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 26.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 27.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 28.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 29.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 30.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 31.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 32.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 33.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 34.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 35.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 36.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 37.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 38.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 39.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 40.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 41.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 42.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 43.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 44.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 45.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 46.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 47.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 48.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 49.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 50.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 51.jpg TBOTFA Production Photo 52.jpg Trailers Teaser Trailer TBOTFA Teaser 1.jpg|The Warner Bros. logo. TBOTFA Teaser 2.jpg|The Metro Goldwyn Mayer (MGM) logo. TBOTFA Teaser 3.jpg|The New Line Cinema logo. TBOTFA Teaser 4.jpg|Bilbo sitting alone in the Lonely Mountain. TBOTFA Teaser 5.jpg|Bilbo close-up. TBOTFA Teaser 6.jpg|Tauriel close-up. TBOTFA Teaser 7.jpg|Gandalf riding to Dale. TBOTFA Teaser 8.jpg|Inside Dale. TBOTFA Teaser 9.jpg|Soldiers of Dale. TBOTFA Teaser 10.jpg|Night time in Lake-town. TBOTFA Teaser 11.jpg|Smaug attacking Lake-town. TBOTFA Teaser 12.jpg|Lake-town burning. TBOTFA Teaser 13.jpg|Smaug flying overhead. TBOTFA Teaser 14.jpg|Legolas, Tauriel and the Lake-town survivors looking at the remains of Lake-town. TBOTFA Teaser 15.jpg|Lake-town survivors leaving for sanctuary. TBOTFA Teaser 16.jpg|The burned Lake-town in the distance. TBOTFA Teaser 17.jpg|"This December" title. TBOTFA Teaser 18.jpg|Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Oin on the stairways of the Lonely Mountain. TBOTFA Teaser 19.jpg|Kili helping to barricade the doors. TBOTFA Teaser 20.jpg|Bard close-up. TBOTFA Teaser 21.jpg|Thranduil searching amongst the dead. TBOTFA Teaser 22.jpg|Galadriel's feet walking through Dol Guldur. TBOTFA Teaser 23.jpg|Galadriel kissing Gandalf. TBOTFA Teaser 24.jpg|"Witness" title. TBOTFA Teaser 25.jpg|Thorin and the Dwarves at the golden hoard. TBOTFA Teaser 26.jpg|The madness of Thorin. TBOTFA Teaser 27.jpg|The Dwarves ready for war. TBOTFA Teaser 28.jpg|"The Defining Chapter" title. TBOTFA Teaser 29.jpg|Close-up of Bard and Legolas. TBOTFA Teaser 30.jpg|Bard in front of Thranduil's army. TBOTFA Teaser 31.jpg|The army parting before Bard. TBOTFA Teaser 32.jpg|"Of The Middle-Earth Saga" title. TBOTFA Teaser 33.jpg|Close-up of Bilbo. TBOTFA Teaser 34.jpg|Balin, Kili, and Dwalin riding on a war-chariot. TBOTFA Teaser 35.jpg|Closer look of the war-chariot. TBOTFA Teaser 36.jpg|The war-chariot sliding on ice. TBOTFA Teaser 37.jpg|Warg attack. TBOTFA Teaser 38.jpg|The Wargs heading for the war-chariot. TBOTFA Teaser 39.jpg|Bard asking for reason, "Will you have peace or war?" TBOTFA Teaser 40.jpg|"From the Director of The Lord of the Rings Trilogy" title. TBOTFA Teaser 41.jpg|Thorin, not listening to reason, "I will have war!" Posters Promotional Posters TBOTFA Comic-Con Poster.jpg|The Comic-Con poster. TBOTFA Teaser poster.jpg|The first promotional poster. TBOTFA Thranduil Poster.jpg|The second promotional poster. TBOTFA Bilbo Poster.jpg|The third promotional poster. TBOTFA Theatrical Poster.jpg|The fourth promotional poster. Banner Poster TBOTFA Full Banner Poster.jpg|The first banner poster. TBOTFA Banner Poster 1.jpg|The first part of banner poster. TBOTFA Banner Poster 2.jpg|The second part of banner poster. TBOTFA Banner Poster 3.jpg|The third part of banner poster. TBOTFA Banner Poster 4.jpg|The fourth part of banner poster. TBOTFA Banner Poster 5.jpg|The fifth part of banner poster. TBOTFA Banner Poster 6.jpg|The sixth part of banner poster. TBOTFA Banner Poster 7.jpg|The seventh part of banner poster. TBOTFA Thranduil Banner.jpg|The second banner poster. TBOTFA Gandalf and Galadriel Banner.jpg|The third banner poster. TBOTFA Azog Banner.jpg|The fourth banner poster. TBOTFA Dwarves Banner.jpg|The fifth banner poster. TBOTFA Dwarves vs Troll Banner.jpg|The sixth banner poster. Gandalf and Bilbo.jpg|The seventh banner poster. Character Posters TBOTFA Bilbo Poster 2.jpg|Poster of Bilbo. TBOTFA Gandalf Poster.jpg|Poster of Gandalf. TBOTFA Thorin Poster.jpg|Poster of Thorin. TBOTFA Legolas Poster.jpg|Poster of Legolas. TBOTFA Tauriel Poster.jpg|Poster of Tauriel. TBOTFA Thranduil Poster 2.jpg|Poster of Thranduil. TBOTFA Galadriel Poster.jpg|Poster of Galadriel. TBOTFA Bard Poster.jpg|Poster of Bard. Category:Films